


Black and White

by ChiyokoMori



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiyokoMori/pseuds/ChiyokoMori
Summary: During the RFA's after-party, Jumin noticed something unusual with Zen's actions towards him. Could it be because he's drunk?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!! Chiyoko here~  
> This is it! Finally, my first Jumin x Zen fic, my fav MM ship! If you have time, please check out my Seven x Yoosung fic too~ Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this. ^^

 

 

The RFA rarely holds after parties. V didn't like idea of everyone getting drunk from the party, but for some reason, he allowed it this time.

 

It was 12 midnight and there was loud music and free booze everywhere.

 

Yoosung was dancing with the other guests on the dancefloor. Seven took charge of the DJ booth. Jaehee was spending time with the bartender, asking him to make her shots that will keep her more awake. Zen was flirting with a fellow actress he met on the same day. Jumin was sitting in one corner, having his 4th glass of wine. V was sitting beside him, with a cocktail on his hand.

 

"Jumin, aren't you tired of wine already?" V asked.

"I am more tired of being here than I am of this wine."

"Haha, but everyone's having fun right now!"

"Well I, on the otherhand, am not enjoying this moment. I'd rather be spending my precious time right now with Elizabeth 3rd, but here I am, stuck in this after party that's not making any sense at all." Jumin replied grumpily.

"You know, Zen keeps opening up to me lately." V said, changing the subject.

 

"Zen..?"

 

Jumin glanced at Zen. He noticed he's having a good time.

 

"Good for him, then. The more he talks to you, the less he'll annoy me." Jumin said irritably.

"Jumin, really, lighten up a little! You never know what's gonna happen once you pay attention to other things that might interest you, other than Elizabeth 3rd."

"I don't get your point, V."

"Haha! No need to. You'll probably find out soon." V said cheerfully.

Jumin was slightly curious.

"V, do you know something that I don't?"

"Ahaha! Maybe? Maybe not. Haha! Look, I gotta go somewhere. Take it easy and don't drink too much wine, okay?"

V patted Jumin's shoulder and left.

Jumin had no idea what V meant, but he just continued to drink his wine.

 

Halfway into finishing his 4th glass of wine, Jumin noticed a tall, white-haired creature with glimmering crimson red eyes slowly approach him. The creature sat only a few inches away from him with a drink in his hand.

 

"Yo, trust fund kid." Zen called out.

 

Jumin looked at him from head-to-toe; completely weirded out by the fact that the person that hates him the most is now attempting to start a conversation with him.

 

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here? And don't call me that, it's annoying." Jumin asked, fighting back the confusion.

"Hah..? Annoying? You're annoying me with your existence right now." Zen replied as he drank through his glass.

Jumin was getting even more pissed off.

"What..? You're the one who came up to me just now. You're not making any sense. I suppose it's because your drunk, but you don't make any sense when your sober either."

"I am NOT drunk!" Zen exclaimed, sulking.

 

Jumin was surprised and got interested with the face Zen was making, so he cooled off a little and changed the subject.

 

"So what happened to the girl you were hitting on?" Jumin asked.

"O-oh, her? Haha! Well, she doesn't seem to be interested in a one night stand so I had to let her go." Zen said as he nervously drank through his glass again.

He noticed Zen was lying.

"Surprisingly, I don't think you're the type to ask for a one night stand." Jumin said as he stared at the pretty boy.

"Oh? Don't try me." Zen said teasingly as he looked over at Jumin while his lips were touching the tip of the glass.

 

Jumin was flustered. Zen looked at him seductively. He once again found this interesting and played along.

 

"Is that an invitation?" Jumin asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Zen said as he averted his gaze.

At this point, Jumin stopped playing along and started to give advices to Zen.

"Look, this is not my business and I know you're still young and that you have needs, but a one night stand is not morally correct." Jumin lectured as he drank his wine.

Zen looked at him in disdain.

"Hmph. You just ruined the mood." Zen said irritably.

Jumin was confused.

"Mood? What mood?" Jumin asked.

"I can't help it, you know. My body feels weird tonight, I mean I'm not usually like this even when I drink."

"You are simply being irresponsi--"

"Hey, Jumin Han. You're really bored right now too, right?" Zen asked.

"Yes. But what is it to you?" Jumin replied.

"Is Elizabeth 3rd in your place right now?"

Jumin looked even more confused.

"No. I reserved a special room for her at this venue, and she is there right now. Why are you asking me this?"

"Can I stay over at your place tonight?" Zen asked with conviction.

 

Jumin was taken aback at Zen's sudden question.

 

"I'm sorry, could you please say that again?" He was completely weirded out.

"Tsk. Just take me with you. Can we go now?"

Zen stood up and hurriedly went outside.

 

Jumin was still sitting there, staring at the crowd and wondering what the hell was happening. He was slowly getting the gist of what Zen was planning, but he refused to accept the truth. 

He thought to himself:

_Since he's drunk, maybe if I play along and get him to my place, he'll lose his energy and fall asleep._

Yes. That was the perfect plan, he thought.

_Ah, but he said he's not yet drunk.. And he really didn't look like it yet. Maybe I should get him to drink more?_

 

Jumin was vexed. He wasn't sure what to do yet but he then stood up after a few minutes and approached Jaehee.

 

"Assistant Kang, please take care of Elizabeth 3rd tonight."

"?? Mr. Han, I am not drunk but I would love to take a rest when I get home so--"

"I need to go now, assistant Kang. Seems like I have another cat to take care of tonight."

Jaehee was shocked.

"Another cat? Mr. Han please tell me you didn't buy another-- wait!! Mr. Han!!"

 

Jumin went outside and searched for Zen. He contacted driver Kim.

The limousine arrived after a minute. It seems Zen was inside already.

 

"You jerk! What took you so long?! I'm getting cold!!" Zen shouted from inside the car.

"Sorry, I took care of something." Jumin replied and went inside the limo.

 

While on their way to his place, Jumin kept wondering how they ended up being together right now.

He grabbed Zen's shoulders and faced him.

"Zen, are you perhaps scared to stay at home by yourself tonight? Did something happen? Did your director hit on you? Your co-actor? Actress? I am willing to listen to all of your nonsense ranting tonight so please speak up." He said with a serious face.

"What?? No, what the hell, what are you saying??"

"Then why are y--"

Zen put his index finger on Jumin's lips, shutting him up.

"Hey, could you, umm.. keep quiet for a while? I'm gathering my thoughts right now." Zen said with a subtle hint of blush on his face.

 

Jumin became even more confused.

 

 _Gathering his thoughts? What for? Why do I have to be involved? And why the hell is he blushing??_ He thought to himself.

But Jumin kept quiet and did as Zen said.

 

A few more minutes has passed and they've arrived. They both got out of the car and headed straight to Jumin's penthouse.

Both were quiet all through out as they reached the floor where Jumin's place is. Jumin unlocked the door, let Zen go in first and switched on the lights as he went inside.

 

"Okay, I'm giving you 5 minutes to explain why--"

 

Zen suddenly grabbed something from his pocket, a perfume of some sort, and sprayed it on Jumin's face. This caused Jumin to cough up and get weak on his knees. Zen took the advantage and made him sit on the bed. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to tie Jumin's hand's together on his back.

"*coughs* the fuck are you doing??" Jumin asked, outraged. "I know you don't like me but I took your offer and brought you *cough* to stay here tonight! If anything, I'm being more than nice to you, even leaving Elizabeth 3rd under assistant Kang's care again! How dare you--"

 

Zen carefully sat on his lap, facing him. With his body in heat, he shut Jumin up with a kiss. He slid his tounge inside, and moved it slowly as he removed Jumin's suit coat.

 

"Hey, trust fund kid. I've been thinking about this for a while." Zen said as he was blushing and slowly removed his lips from Jumin's. "I'm gonna do something and if you don't like it, you can tell me to stop."

 

Jumin was left speechless; still dumbfounded about the kiss and everything that's going on.

 

Zen turned off the lights and lit up Jumin's lava lamp. He turned on the stereo system and connected his phone, and played a sensual, instrumental music from his playlist.

 

 

((Hello reader! Here are some of my recommended songs to listen to before proceeding with the rest of the story~))

  
((Rocket by Beyonce))  
((Falsetto by The Dream))  
((Body Gold by Oh Wonder))

 

 

 

 

He sat on Jumin's lap again, and started kissing him passionately. He ran his fingers through Jumin's hair, and held his face as they kissed.

 

"Zen, I --"

"Shh. I'm not done yet." Zen replied.

 

He stood up and slowly removed his white trench coat. He unbuttoned his black button downs and walked around, swaying his hips with the tempo of the song.

He stood in front of Jumin and held Jumin's chin upwards, making sure Jumin's gaze was locked only on him.

 

Zen untied and let his hair down, and removed his black skinny jeans, leaving only his unbottened black top and silk black cottony boxers.

 

He sat on the floor and slowly then teasingly spread his legs.

 

He caressed his own neck,

going down to his chest,

his abs,

to his pelvic bones,

down to his thighs.

 

He slowly crawled to Jumin's direction. Zen lifted his right leg up, his foot reaching for Jumin's crotch. He slid his right foot up and down Jumin's bulge, which is now gently throbbing.

 

Zen smiled and stood up in front of him. He started moving his hips in a soft, circular motion while pushing back his silky white hair.

 

He then turned around and positioned his ass towards Jumin's legs.

He bent down to sit on his lap and slowly started grinding his ass on Jumin's now massive boner.

 

Jumin kept biting his lip, unable to hold back the beast within him any longer.

 

"Zen, stop it already."

Zen was shocked.

"Y..you.. You don't like it?" Zen asked, feeling flustered and red all over.

"I'll answer your question once you untie my hands." Jumin replied, with a fierce gaze.

Zen shivered. He got up and untied Jumin's hands.

"Idiot, if you don't like just tell m--"

 

Just before Zen finished his sentence, Jumin pushed him down the bed and this time, tied Zen's hands to the bed post.

 

"You know, if you had feelings for me, you should've said it sooner." Jumin said in a low, husky voice.

 

"As if you would treat me seriously!!" Zen shouted, half-hard, and half-crying.

"Oh? So you had to use these, uh.. methods?" He said while chuckling.

"Y-you jerk! Don't laugh!!" Zen shouted with tears in his eyes. "Shit, I couldn't even bring a girl home because of you!" He said as he shifted his gaze away from Jumin.

"Hmm? So the blame's on me now?" Jumin replied with a smile.

 

"Don't talk to me, I hate you."

 

"Well, it's not like I hate you too but.." He removed his oxford button-downs, leaving his perfectly toned torso and abs exposed.

"..you've been a very bad kitty tonight." He continued, lowering his voice while putting on a smirk.

 

Zen felt a shudder run through his body after hearing Jumin's words. He knew he was probably beet-red right now, and Jumin noticed this, causing the smile on his face to widen even more.

 

"You just flipped a switch unknown to mankind." Jumin said, moving closer to Zen's face and whispered to his ear:

 

 

"I hope you're prepared for the beast tonight, angel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I know I know!! (๑•﹏•) Sorry for cutting the story here, but I promise to post the continuation after I feel like it's finally worth posting. Please look forward to it~


End file.
